


You’re not that short (you're just perfect)

by pocketsizeddemon



Series: They just needed a push. [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: Misaki has been talking with one of her followers for an while and even know they know many things about each other, they decided to keep their identities secret. When she and her best friend move to Korea for a job offer she never expects so many new opportunities and meeting... And she definetely doesn't expect to meet him.





	You’re not that short (you're just perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me only... What? Nine months to write the next part? Wow... XD This is a parallel story to the previous one. In case you are wondering both of these blogs, miss--moonshine and giraffesdreams, exist.

Misaki and her best friend Alex moved, from their home country to Korea, for business, because she had an assigned project from a company and Alex because she wanted to try for a position in SM entertainment’s dance instructors. Misaki was a computer programmer, but music is what she lived for. They had nothing to hold them back so they decided it was a lifetime opportunity.

She had long ago added a sideblog, **_miss--moonshine_** , to her main tumblr blog and she was posting her covers of her favorite songs and some of her original creations. Singing and composing were her passion. After a little while, she had a fair amount of followers, with a lot of notes and anon asks complimenting her voice and soft melodies. In fact a really sweet guy (and that’s all she knew about him) had started messaging her a few weeks ago. She didn’t care she didn’t know his name, because he didn’t know hers either, but also because he was just so adorable with her. His blog was mainly aesthetics, adorable animal photos and a variety of music genres, which she honestly appreciated.

They were talking about a ton of different things:  Music, hobbies, cities they’ve been to, favorite foods, favorite colors… When he asked him how he found her blog, he confessed that he was an EXO fan and loved her covers of their songs. The truth was that he stumbled on one of her posts accidentally. He was searching for covers of their songs and found her cover of “Sing For You”. He really liked her voice. Maybe more than he admitted in the beginning.  He went on with checking her blog and was left speechless. Apart from covers, she was uploading original compositions, both lyrics and music entirely hers and she was writing so many different genres and languages too. Chanyeol marveled. Her voice sounded even better when she was singing her own creations. Her voice was clear and soft, maybe a little sad in some songs and then loud, rebellious, full of excitement in others.   

Buzz! “ ** _miss--moonshine_** just posted an audio” Chanyeol’s  phone’s screen lighted up with the notification. Yes, he had a tumblr account under **_giraffesdreams_** , that nobody knew about, apart from Baekhyun… hopefully.  And yes, he had the notifications on, for only one certain blog. And that was **_miss--moonshine_**. For all he knew this was a sideblog, and the only thing certain is that it belonged to a girl. A girl with a voice that made his heart beat faster. H e was so charmed that he had anonymously expressed his feelings toward her voice and talents. He was seriously thinking about messaging her… His blog didn’t give out his real identity anyway and he wanted to know the person behind the voice.

And so he did. Chanyeol messaged her, complimenting her, and they continued talking for days, weeks…  She was so kind and sincere about her opinions. Misaki soon learned that he was a composer himself and they started e-mailing each other with melody samples or ideas about future projects. Also she found out, that he had an amazing way to brighten people’s moods. Whenever she was feeling down, flooding her usually cute blog with ironic memes and dark aesthetic, he would send her a stupid meme or some encouraging message, or even ask about her day and just like that her day was getting better. She was falling for him and all his sweetness. She once told him she hated her height since she thought she was too short and he told her that she was the cutest thing in the world. She answered with a gif of a blushing Kyungsoo that left him smiling for the rest of the day. He couldn’t resist offering some help, and giving out his composing skills, when she was in a block. She actually helped him with a composition too, but he never let anybody else listen to it. It was something only for them two, Chanyeol thought.

One day she messaged him that she wouldn’t be able to text him for a little while, because she would be moving, so she’d be very busy. Chanyeol asked her, purely out of interest, where she’d be going, and when her answer was she would be moving to Korea for job offer his heart skipped a bit. He could maybe meet her! But he was getting all shy even at the idea. He just wished her a safe trip and told her to message him whenever she could.

 

 ‘You’re so screwed honey…’ Misaki said when they were having a Friday-night marathon. ‘Why don’t you just tell him how you feel already? It looks like he’s into you too with all the teasing and stuff.’  Alex had actually gotten the job a little over a month ago and she was doing very well. Misaki could clearly see that her friend was into Baekhyun and from her narrations, he seemed to like her too, they just needed a small push.

‘He’s just being himself Misa! He makes jokes with the guys too! Plus it would be completely unprofessional.’ ‘Professionalism is overrated’ Misaki frowned and she started the next episode of tonight’s show of choice while bitching (yes bitching) at her friend to just stop worrying so much.

‘By the way… you haven’t talked to me about your “Mr. Adorable” in a few days. How are you little cuties doing?’

Misaki stuck her tongue out. ‘We’ve both been busy with our jobs for the past month or so and we don’t talk that much lately. We still message each other about our days, usually at night, but we both are too tired to write much.’

‘Don’t you ever want to meet him? You’ve been talking for some time now and you blush every time you talk about him… You haven’t even asked him his name, age or where he’s from! Maybe you should ask him more stuff about him.’ Alex pointed out.

‘Actually I know where he’s from, he told me a few days ago. He’s from Korea. He told me that maybe we could meet after both our projects are done. He even suggested me to try for a composer position in SM, since he heard they are searching for something fresh.’  Misaki answered.

‘Oh! Come on! I’ve been telling you to apply for an actual position as a composer for years! You never considered it then!’ Alex wailed.  ‘Shut up and keep watching! We’re at an important episode!’Misaki said.

‘You’re so screwed man…’ Chanyeol said when he caught his best friend staring at Alex who was exiting the dance studio after the day’s practice had finished. ‘Why don’t you just tell her how you feel about her?  I’m pretty sure she likes you two!’

‘I don’t know Yeol… What if it made things awkward between us and don’t forget she works in the company too!  It could cause problems.’

Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow ‘Are you sure that this is the problem here? Cause I think you’re just being scared.’ Baekhyun looked angrily at him. ‘Alright, alright I’m leaving. I wanted to check my e-mails anyway. The melodies we’ve been working on with this girl are so good I hope she actually applies for a position I our company so she can work with us soon’

‘Girl?’ Baekhyun teased his friend. ‘I thought you didn’t know anything about the  identity? That’s why you’ve been locking yourself in your studio lately? You’re talking with her?’ Baekhyun said cheekily

‘Shut up! I was just commenting on her melodies, and then we just started talking about the things we like and stuff. It’s not something serious, I mean I don’t even know her name, but she seems pretty cool.’

‘Woo! Good luck with your girl Chanyeolie!’ Baekhyun cheered.

 ‘You need the good luck more than me asshole! You’re the one who has the girl next to him and doesn’t make a move!’ Chanyeol shut him up.

He lied, only a little bit. He knew many more facts about her. He may not have known her name or how she looks like but he knows how she takes her coffee, that she spends her sleepless nights reading books or stargazing and so many more things. He also knew that his dream girl was living in the same city he was, probably still working on her software improvements, or a new song and he couldn’t even go see her. He’d once told her that he wants to hug her and squish her cheeks and she said she’d love that too, though she would probably giggle a lot.

He tried really hard to sound casual when he messaged her about SM Entertainment’s composer auditions, searching for an artist with new ideas. It was true, but the hard part was not giving out his identity. He had learned that he was her bias in the first few weeks of their talking and now that he knew he had chances of meeting her he wanted to surprise her.

Misaki was actually convinced , by both Alex and her “Mr. Adorable” , to create a song and submit it to SM for evaluation. Her computer software project was ready and she would start looking for another project sooner or later, so she had nothing to lose. He even proposed helping her with the piece but she insisted this was something she had to do alone. After her project was done, and for the next few weeks she focused entirely on creating the best song she had made yet.

During that time Alex and Baekhyun had acted towards their feelings and actually started dating. Misaki and Chanyeol were the first to find out. How could they not, when their best friends came back after a long and tiring day of dancing with huge silly smiles on their faces. After a few days the news spread to the entire group and they were all very happy because the tension between them was distracting for a long time. They even helped them go on secret dates. Chanyeol was very happy for his best friend, though he was a little bitter, because he couldn’t have the same kind of relationship yet.

‘I should bring my best friend over one day! She really wants to meet you guys. I also convinced her to submit a song for the open composer position. She’s the cutest but she never listens to me!’ Alex said one day.

‘How is she?’ Xiumin asked. They were all pretty curious about Alex’s best friend since they’ve heard so much about her.

‘Well, she’s a about a year younger than me, a little shorter than me, she’s squishy and adorable and she’s a redhead…most of the time.’ Alex said with a laugh.

‘So cute!’ Chen said. ‘Don’t you think so Chanyeol?’ Chanyeol didn’t even raise his head from his phone. He was messaging **_miss--moonshine_** and he couldn’t even bother to listen to the entire conversation. The only thing he heard was that someone was going to be against his moonshine (yes he was calling her that, and she was calling him giraffe) and he didn’t like that at all.

As soon as Misaki’s song was finished it she emailed it to him telling him to just tell her his opinion. No suggestions, no corrections just his sincere opinion. Chanyeol was astounded. The song had a unique power beat full of passion and life, easy to dance to and totally upbeat. It sounded like the perfect summer song.  He assured her that they would love her song, if it was him she would already be the leader of the composing team. He wished her the best of luck and then he apologized. He would be really busy for the next two-to-three days, he had a big project, his album promotions to be exact but he didn’t want to share that, and so he wouldn’t be able to text her much. She assured him it was alright, he would be done just in time for the result day so she would text him that night.

Three days later, EXO were in their dressing room and were waiting to go on stage. Baekhyun was on the phone with Alex, who was wishing him good luck. ‘Oh! Oppa! Wait!’ Alex said. ‘I forgot to tell you! The results from the composer submissions are out. My best friend got the position!’

‘Hey guys you heard? Alex’s friend is our new composer!’ Baekhyun screamed. ‘Congratulations!’ every one screamed.  Well… almost everyone. Chanyeol was shocked. He was sure that his moonshine would take the job. Her song was so uplifting and cheerful, it simply wasn’t right to see it lose to anything else. All he could think was how sad she would be. He went on for the rest of the day with a horrible feeling in his heart, but he did his best in faking a smile for the fans.

At night, when they got at the dorms, the first thing he did as he sat on his bed was open his tumblr and message her.

‘Hey little moonshine are you okay?’

‘Giraffiee!  I’m great how are you? _’_

Great? How was this possible? She wanted that position very much, she had gotten so excited about it, so how can she be great?

‘Are the results out? How did it go?’

Chanyeol was weirded out. Maybe she hadn’t seen the results yet.

‘Hehehe! THEY ACCEPTED MEEE!!!’

She got the position…  But there was only one open composer position in SM’s team. What was happening?

Chanyeol congratulated her. He told her how happy he was for her and that he wished he could celebrate with her but he still had some little things to finish in his project. He promised to arrange them to meet as soon as he would be free.

‘Can I ask you for a favor sweetie?

Will you tell me your name?

I know I should have asked a long time ago

and I understand if you don’t want to tell me...’

‘No it’s okay! I wanted to ask you the same thing too, for a long time.

Giraffe gets kinda weird after some time

Don’t you think?

My name is Misaki.

Will you tell me yours?’

‘Your name sounds so nice.

Doesn’t it mean _Pretty Flower_ in Japanese?

It’s beautiful!

I’ll tell you my name when we meet moonshine.

But you can call me Park until then.’

‘That’s unfair!

But alright…

Hey Park?! How will I know it’s really you when we meet?’

‘Hmm… Remember that song we wrote together.

No one else knows it!

 I’ll sing it to you, and you’re going to sing with me!

So we’ll know!’

‘This is so sweet!

And a great idea too…

Goodnight, ParkPark <3!’

‘Goodnight, Misaki <3’

As soon as the conversation was over, Chanyeol ran to Baekhyun.

 ‘Hey Baek, what is Alex’s best friend’s name?’ he asked.

‘Why the sudden interest? You’ve never asked about her before.’ Baekhyun answered.

‘Well she took a job in our company. I think I should know more about her.’ Chanyeol said with a grin.

‘Yah! You’re right. I think her name is Misaki’, he exclaimed, ‘but if you want to know more about her you should talk with Alex tomorrow.’

‘Thanks Baek. ’

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his luck. He must have saved the world or something in his previous life. His moonshine, his girl was so much closer to him than he would have ever guessed.  They could meet sooner than they both thought and it would be a huge surprise for her. He knew that their new composer had a welcoming meeting in Monday, so obviously that would be the day that Alex would bring her best friend to meet them. Chanyeol wanted to plan it somehow so that it would be perfect and he only had three days to do so.

The following day Chanyeol was all over Alex, asking her as many questions as he could about Misaki. He first asked about her favorite things as he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t making a wrong assumption. Confirming that Alex’s best friend was indeed his moonshine, he continued with asking questions he didn’t know the answer to. How did she look like? It didn’t really matter to him, he already thought she was amazing, but he was simply curious and he was almost never listening to Alex talking about her before. He only wanted to know a few things, just so he could recognize her on Monday and Alex simply said the same things she’s said before.

 

The weekend seemed to last forever and when Monday arrived both Chanyeol and Misaki were a little nervous. She was really excited about this new opportunity and equally anxious thinking that she might even have the chance to work with her favorite idols.  Alex said she’d introduce her to EXO today too, she couldn’t wait. Chanyeol on the other hand, he was radiating impatience. He was about to meet the girl he was dreaming about for weeks. He never saw her face, but he could hear her voice calling his name, singing to him, talking about everything and anything at all. And now he would be able to see her, hug her and squish her cheeks like he promised to do.

Misaki’s first had a meeting with the Head of SM’s Composing Team so he could welcome her and explain her project that was actually starting next week. One of the groups was going to release a record with self-composed songs. Misaki’s job was to work with the members and help them with both lyrics and music as much as she could. And the group was no other than EXO.  Her inner fangirl was screaming but she kept playing cool through the whole meeting. After that Misaki was free for the rest of the week since the group was still busy.

Alex was waiting her on the lobby and she just grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dancing studio.  Misaki was telling her on the way there, all about her assigned project while she was basically bouncing with joy. When they opened the door, there were eight out of nine of EXO’s members. They all rushed towards them, welcoming the newcomer and introducing themselves to her telling her how excited they were to finally meet her.

“Aw you’re so cute.  Alex wasn’t lying.” Xiumin complemented her and she giggled.

“Yah! Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said loudly.

“He was really interested in meeting you too, since you guys will be working a lot together, along with Lay and Chennie.” Suho commented.

Just at this moment the practice room’s door opened and Chanyeol walked in, lowly singing a song that no one had heard before… Almost no one. Misaki knew that song very well , she had worked with its’ composer for a week to make it perfect. She covered her mouth in shock and slowly turned to look at his direction only to see him with a huge dorky grin as he continued singing their song. He walked closer to her and shyly extended his hand to her while she was still looking up at him with an expression of pure surprise.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, little moonshine!” Chanyeol said sweetly.

“G...Giraffe?” Misaki asked silently. “How…? Why…?” she was trying to find some sense when suddenly Chanyeol saw her expression change to something different, that he couldn’t explain. “I’m sorry I have to go” Misaki run to the door without looking back.

Everyone immediately turned to Chanyeol, who was currently standing frozen looking towards the door, thinking what he did wrong. Alex was the one who spoke first.

“You’re the guy she’s been talking with for all these months?  And you knew it was her? You didn’t tell her anything? Aish!” Alex yelled and stormed off after her friend. The members were now really weirded out. So Chanyeol sat down and explained the situation to them. The members all agreed that she might have been really embarrassed from the meeting and promised to help him apologize.

For the rest of the week the two of them didn’t even exchange a word. Chanyeol could see that she wasn’t posting anything in her blog and he was getting a little worried. He tried explaining himself through text but he couldn’t tell if she read them or not, but she sure wasn’t replying. He had understood his mistake and wanted to make up for it but he didn’t know how this was supposed to happen if she wasn’t contacting him.

Misaki on the other hand refused to even enter her blog, and was trying to calm down and drown her embarrassment. She realized she overreacted a bit but she was very shocked at that moment and this was the best thing she could do. She thought of all the times she’d told him how much she likes him and how his smile always made her feel better without even imagining she could be talking to Chanyeol himself.  She should probably apologize to the group for leaving so rudely but she didn’t know if she could look them, and especially him, in the eyes without blushing. She was going to face them all again the next week and she was honestly very nervous but she wasn’t backing out on this. On Sunday she finally decided to log in her blog again only to find that giraffesdreams had flooded her askbox and messages with apologies trying to explain his actions and make amends. She smiled, feeling relieved that he understood how she felt and answered right away.

‘I forgive you, you giant dork!

But I was so socked and embarrassed /_\

We still have some talking to do tomorrow though. See you then.’

And a few seconds later her phone buzzed.

‘Ahh! Thank you so much!

I completely understand how you must have felt.

I should have known better :(.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

We’ll talk all you want just please don’t ever stop talking to me again.

What will I do without my moonshine?’

Misaki smiled widely at her phone and went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be easier than she feared.

                The first official meeting with the band was very much like a coffee with friends. They were all very kind and interested in learning more about her, since they didn’t know must. Misaki apologized, firstly, for storming out so rudely and they all joked around since “It was Chanyeol’s fault” for being too excited to meet her. They kept on talking for the rest of the morning, mostly trying to get to know each other. She also asked them for some of their ideas about their next album or even about things that inspire them. She told them that she wanted to help all of them take part in the album making process and maybe even write whole songs, as long as they wanted so too, and they all agreed that this would be a great idea.

                Chanyeol tried to not talk much during the whole conversation but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling every time Misaki spoke to someone. He gently asked to speak with her after the meeting was over though, and was very happy when she replied with a smile. He apologized again for embarrassing her but she admitted she had overreacted a bit. They started talking about record ideas but soon they found themselves talking about all the things they used to talk about on their chats like the stuff they enjoyed or how the last few days have been. They were comfortable again but now it was different. They could see and hear each other and they could also touch. So when she let out a laugh at one of his answers he couldn’t help himself to move his hand and touch her cheek.

“You’re really cute and I did promise to squish your cheeks, didn’t I?” Chanyeol said with a pout while she couldn’t stop giggling.

“Hey, Misaki? Can I take you out on a date or something? I’ll understand if you say no, I mean I know I embarrassed you and all that but I’d really like to-”

“I’d love to go out on a date with you Chanyeol! I’ve been waiting to meet my giraffe for a long time and I want to get to know him better” Misaki said with a radiating smile.

“That’s great!!” Chanyeol jumped with excitement “because I wanted to meet my moonshine for a very long time too. And just, for the record, I don’t think you’re that short! You’re just the perfect height.”

“Thank you” she answered softly “but I am afraid to say your opinion is a little biased” she joked.

“Probably!” he laughed “So is Friday night okay?”

“Sound good!” Misaki replied.

“It’s a date then!” Chanyeol smiled as they exited the room.


End file.
